


Froyo and Sunsets

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jun and Gyu make a brief appearance, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Wonwoo takes Minghao to the pier and the beach.





	Froyo and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I had to. This was created because I was craving froyo and then it sorta became this. Instead of froyo, I'll give you the most tooth-rottening fluff I've ever written.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

 

They were walking down the pier, hands laced with each other. There's a peaceful quiet between the couple, both of them enjoying the beauty of their surroundings. There's laughter from children around them, seagulls squawking near the food stands, restaurants, and the shore. The waves crash and far off screams from families playing in the water.

"So this is why you told me to wear my swim trunks." Minghao's soft voice twinkles in the small atmospher they have surrounding them, livening it.

Wonwoo looks at his boyfriend, fond smile playing on his lips. "Why else would I tell you to wear your swim trunks?" He teases, tightening his grip on Minghao's hand before pulling him close to peck him on the cheek. The younger giggles cutely, leaning closer to Wonwoo for kiss on the crown of his head.

"Froyo?" Wonwoo suggests, wrapping a safe arm around Minghao's shoulders as he nudges towards frozen yogurt place about a few meters down the pier.

"Sure." Minghao replies.

 

 

Minghao decorates his cup of frozen yogurt with dainty fingers, carefully placing blueberries in a ring and one strawberry at the very top of the swirl of vanilla.

"You're such a perfectionist," Wonwoo rolls his eyes watching Minghao being unnecessarily attentive — and slow, he should mention.

Minghao stands up straight, placing his cup on the scale to be weighed. He glances at Wonwoo's oreo froyo with only a spoon and no toppings.

"You're so plain." Minghao replies, to which Wonwoo scoffs to.

"You have vanilla, which is by far the most plain you can get here." Wonwoo says, as if he was presenting an argumentative essay like the nerd he is.

"I have toppings, that makes my plain vanilla so much cooler than yours." Minghao shook his head with a fond smile on his face, taking his froyo from the scale after paying.

"Your toppings are fruits, it doesn't make it cooler, it makes you a health freak." Minghao pouts his lips, scooping the strawberry and some yogurt, popping it into his mouth, lips still pouty. Wonwoo kisses his cheek with a chuckle because, c'mon, it was Minghao, he was adorable, even when he didn't try to be (it's not like he ever tried to be, though).

"I guess it's cool," Wonwoo mutters. He watches Minghao become satisfied with the compliment before saying, "I mean, it has to be. It's frozen yogurt, that'd be bad if it were warm." Minghao then shoves him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." Minghao bites, Wonwoo's deep cackle following.

They find an empty bench under the canopy of the froyo shop. Sitting down, they watch a little boy waddle over to a flock of seagulls huddling around probably some dropped food. The mother of the boy calling him before he gets too close to the birds. It's cute, it makes Minghao giggle and rest his head on Wonwoo's shoulder. The latter rests his head on Minghao's, taking another bite of his froyo.

"You wanna go to the arcade after?" Minghao doesn't move his head, only taking another bite of his own froyo.

"Why not?" Wonwoo lightly shrugs, trying not to jostle Minghao's head. He picks up his spoon and puts it up to Minghao's mouth. Minghao wordlessly takes it, a small smile spreading on Wonwoo's face.

 

 

"Watch this, I'm gonna get that jackpot." Minghao states affirmatively, waiting for the light to get on the hole labeled 'jackpot'. He smashes the button just a little before the jackpot and the ball falls. It hits the edge of the jackpot and bounces all around the place, falling into the 'twenty' hole. Minghao deflates with a grumble.

"Next time," Wonwoo shakes his head, sympathetically patting Minghao's shoulder.

"There will be no 'next time'; this game is rigged." Minghao mutters, grabbing the line of tickets.

"C'mon, let's relieve of your anger and shoot some zombies," the older says, dragging a sulky Minghao by the arm to the shooting games. To his dismay, there were already friends taking up the game. Ugh, strangers.

"We should come back here with Jun hyung and Gyu, there's enough guns for the four of us." Minghao suggests timidly behind Wonwoo. He's still a little bummed out about spending probably a whole third of their arcade credits, only to get pretty much forty tickets. Why did the jackpot-ball game even take so many credits? Minghao swears it used to only cost one credit. He lets out a small sigh as his eyes drift to somewhere else in the arcade. His eyes brighten, but it's not from the bright neon he's looking at, no. His eyes brighten because they were neon lights, neon lights of the empty DDR machine.

"WONWOO." Minghao grabs Wonwoo's bicep, shaking it vigorously. Wonwoo, surprisingly unfazed by Minghao, turns his head to the boy and then to where he was looking at. His face doesn't change but it's for certain he feels regret.

"Minghao, please, no." Wonwoo pleads, but it's useless, for he is now being dragged to the machine by the boy he dragged himself.

"C'mon, you'll be fine." Minghao assures Wonwoo as they are faced with the flashing neon colors of anime school girls dancing to some Japanese song Minghao probably only knows because of DDR. Wonwoo internally sighs and outwardly gulps.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you... And a little bit of me — BUT, what I'm saying is that you get a _little_ , just a _tiny_ , bit aggressive-slash-competitive when it comes to DDR."

"Nah, I'll go easy on you." Minghao waves his hand dismissively, stretching his arms and legs as a sign that he was _so_ not going to go easy on Wonwoo. Besides, that just wouldn't be the Minghao thing to do, which would've been concerning if he did go easy.

"Are you done?" Wonwoo asks, unprepared even as he walks up onto the platform.

 

 

"Wow," Minghao whistles. "You're _really_ out of shape." He points out. Wonwoo can't even come back with a snappy remark or shove him lightly, he's too out of breath, hands on knees, sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead. Minghao looks almost untouched if it weren't for his hair sticking out in some places, other than that, he didn't even break a sweat. "It wasn't even that hard."

"You put.. The difficulty.. On EXPERT." The older shouted, which wasn't really loud though, considering that, yeah, the difficulty was on expert, Wonwoo is sorta dying for air.

"Hey, you got a pretty okay score; definitely better than before." Minghao points to Wonwoo's pretty high score, a high score for the boy himself, but nothing compared to Minghao's score.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Wonwoo stands up straight. "Can we go shoot some zombies before more people take it?"

"No second round?" Wonwoo rolls his eyes with a groan, taking Minghao by the arm to once again drag him to the shooting games.

 

 

"What? You're kicking us out?!" Minghao was borderline screeching at the employee that was pushing him out the doors, Wonwoo following closely behind, unfazed. This has happened before in an arcade they were now banned from. Just like today, Minghao was dragged from the DDR machine, but the boy somehow was able to slip away and return to said god-forsaken machine.

"Sir, our clients left complaints about you and one of our games; we don't want you disturbing the people and their time here." The employee says, somehow maintaining composure as he shoves Minghao out the doors while Wonwoo walks out by himself. "I hope you understand. Have a nice day." And with that he shuts the door in front of them.

"I can't believe teenagers these days." Minghao grumbles.

"Minghao, they had to deal with your bullshit for the past half an hour." Wonwoo informs the boy. Minghao puts his hand up to his chest, mock-offended.

"I can't believe my own boyfriend these days." Wonwoo gives up with an airy laugh, taking Minghao's hand from his chest and lacing it with his own. He plants a soft kiss on Minghao's cheek, the latter's small facade melting away as he chases the other's lips.

"You were gonna force me to play more DDR though, weren't you?" Minghao nods in response. "Yeah, I'm happy he kicked you out." The younger playfully slapped his arm, pulling away to start walking forward.

"Wonwoo, look," Minghao taps Wonwoo on his side. He pointed to the big, orange sun sitting on top of the ocean. It casts a golden reflection back on the water, shimmering with the slow waves. Seagulls caw and fly in the orange-pinkish sky.

"You wanna go down?" Wonwoo asks, nudging to the wood staircase leading down to the beach. Minghao shakes his head.

"No. I wanna go when it's dark: it's much calmer then." The younger says, leaning his head onto Wonwoo's shoulder. "It's really nice to see it from up here anyways.."

Wonwoo looks down at the boy. He looks lost in thought, like the sunset it so beautiful, he wants to take in the whole image and store it in his memory forever. Wonwoo does agree that the sunset is beautiful, but he can't seem to take his eyes off of Minghao. The boy catches his stare and smiles. Wonwoo lets out a breathless laugh, a nice warmth spreads across his face, not sure if it is from the sun or Minghao.

He takes Minghao's chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting the boy so he looked up at him. Minghao is acutely surprised, but eases. Their eyes meet, and Wonwoo notices that the younger's eyes are sparkling with the sun and ocean. Another warmth takes up his chest, knowing for sure that it was from Minghao. He leans his head down slightly and lets his eyes fall shut as he catches Minghao's lips with his.

Kissing Minghao like this always felt new to Wonwoo, which was a good thing, of course. He felt like he was kissing Minghao for the first time, with all the fireworks and burning love in his heart. He savers these moments the most with Minghao. To think of it, he's never kissed the boy to a sunset, which feels ten times better.

They eventually pull away, though, but they still look at each other like first-time-lovers. Minghao giggles sweetly, resting his forehead against Wonwoo's shoulder bashfully, watching the ocean swallow up the last of the sunset.

"Let's go get something to eat."

 

 

"Ugh, I forget how weird sand feels on your toes." Minghao grimaces, wiggling his toes in the sand. Wonwoo takes his shoes off as well, setting them next to Minghao's, along with his backpack. The latter watches as Wonwoo takes off his shirt, eyes following the pale expanses of skin dully reflect the moonlight. He could easily be mistaken as a vampire, in Minghao's opinion.

"You just gonna watch?" Wonwoo asks, stuffing his shirt in his backpack. Minghao's face tints red and he doesn't answer, shyly playing with the hem of his tank top. Wonwoo grabs the hand fumbling with the fabric. "You need help?" He offers with a sly smile. Minghao purses his lips, snatching his hand from Wonwoo. He steps back to pull off his tank top. His face is blank but Wonwoo feels a small triumphant air, which he laughs at.

"C'mon." Minghao starts walking towards the ocean. Wonwoo watches him and the shadow that is casted back onto the sand. The lanky figure is skinny but toned, there's meat on there, thank god.When Wonwoo first met Minghao, he was nothing but skin on bones, a stick with barely any meat other than the little baby fat left on his cheeks. All the baby fat has melted away due to rigorous dancing Minghao put himself under, and he finally gained some muscles on his bones thanks to Mingyu's meals.

It always worried Wonwoo (and everyone else) — it was no secret: Minghao was underweight. Wonwoo, Junhui, and Mingyu have been the ones that have been taking care of the boy's strict health diet since they lived with him. It's a good improvement, a great one, it makes a warm swelling feeling spread throughout Wonwoo's chest.

"Wonwoo!" Minghao calls, walking into the cold, salty water. He shivers and squeaks when something wraps around his ankle. He lifts his leg out of the water, shaking whatever was on his ankle off. In the end, he had to take it off himself, finding out it was just seaweed. He rolls his eyes before chucking it into the ocean. Arms wrap around his abdomen, a warmth pressing against his back. He places his hands on the arms, leaning into the warmth. And then he was being picked up.

"Wonwoo, I swear to god, put me down." The younger panicked, gripping tightly onto Wonwoo's forearms. His feet are off the ground and he was being carried further from the shore. "Wonwoo, please." He kicked his feet around, kicking Wonwoo at times.

"I'm going to drop you if you keep kicking me," Wonwoo struggled. "Why are you so much heavier than I remember?"

"Maybe you're just weak." Minghao said through gritted teeth. With one more kick, he was falling into the water. Wonwoo laughed without a care in the world, watching Minghao rise out of the water.

"Screw you!" Minghao shouted, splashing the cold water at his boyfriend. "It's freezing! Oh my god!" The boy shivered. Wonwoo only laughs mockingly, or at least that's what it feels to Minghao. The latter grabs Wonwoo's wrist from where he is, pulling him down with him. The older falls into the water while Minghao uses him as leverage to run out to the shore. Unfortunately, Wonwoo was quick and grabbed Minghao's leg, causing the boy to fall.

"Hah!" Wonwoo exclaimed in triumph, climbing on top of Minghao, who was lying on his back, trying to catch his breath. Minghao looks up at the older, panting but with a smile made of love-stricken exasperation. Wonwoo leaves a kiss on his boyfriend's nose, ignoring the salty taste. He receives an appreciative giggle and continues his administrations on different parts of Minghao's face. The latter sticks out his bottom lips, waiting for another kiss. Wonwoo teases the boy, kissing everywhere but his lips.

"Wonwoo~" Minghao whines. Wonwoo chuckles and finally kisses Minghao sweetly on the lips. It's so warm that it makes Minghao body ignite into flames even as the waves calmly splash against their legs and the wind blows cold air on their wet bodies. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck and kisses back.

Sadly, their small make-out session doesn't last long, for the ocean doesn't allow it. They crash against Minghao and Wonwoo, leaving them soaking wet and dripping with cold, salty water. It doesn't ruin their bubbly mood, instead it makes them burst into an a laughing fit. Wonwoo gets up and off of Minghao, pulling the boy up from the sand to help him dust the sand off his back.

"Wanna just sit down?" Wonwoo asks, holding his hand out for Minghao. He takes his hand, both of them walking closer to the beach and farther from shore. The older hands him a towel from his bag, the boy drying himself and his boyfriend's hair.

They sit side by side on the soft sand, sharing the towel and enjoying the cool breeze of the ocean night. Minghao draws small patterns on the sand with his finger, humming a song probably from his home country. Wonwoo rests a protective arm around Minghao's waist, planting soft kisses into the boy's semi-dry hair every now and then. Minghao eventually gets bored of drawing in the sand, deciding to rest his head on Wonwoo's shoulder.

"The ocean is so pretty..." The younger sighs absentmindedly, as if he's lost in thought like earlier.

"I've seen better."

"How so?"

"Well, I've seen you."

Minghao lets out an exasperated groan, Wonwoo laughing as the boy buries his head against the crook of his neck, hair tickling his skin.

"I swear, Jun is starting to rub off an you."

"I'm not annoying, what're you talking about?" Minghao giggles as Wonwoo nuzzles his face on the crown of his head.

"Are you calling Jun annoying?"

"Kidding."

Minghao rolls his eyes fondly, resting them on the sand. They sit like that for about half an hour, taking the time to just breathe and relax; unwind and think about things that doesn't involve work or school. Wonwoo would occasionally kiss the top of Minghao's head to keep the boy awake, but eventually he stops, letting the boy lull to sleep on his shoulder.

"Wonwoo," Minghao's voice is soft and on the brink of falling asleep. His boyfriend hums in acknowledgment. "Can we do this again sometime?"

Wonwoo looks down at him. Taking Minghao's chin in between his thumb and index finger, he lifts the boy's head up to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, one that carries all the love Wonwoo has for Minghao, one that shows that ensures that Wonwoo will always stay by Minghao's side no matter what. It's like they enter a whole different world that doesn't have anyone else but them. Even as they pull away, they stay staring back at each other, love and adoration in both pairs of eyes.

"Of course."

 

  
**[EXTRA]**

 

  
"I can't believe you two slept on the beach."

Minghao sneezes in return to Mingyu's groan. Wonwoo blows his nose on a tissue before settling back into his pile of blankets, dragging Minghao under with him

"You guys looked really cute, though," Junhui says, taking out his phone.

"I can't believe you took pictures of them sleeping." Mingyu gripes, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder to see a picture of Minghao sleeping on Wonwoo's shoulder, and Wonwoo sleeping on Minghao's head.

"Hey, it was cute, I had to." The older shrugs. Mingyu rolls his eyes, kissing Junhui on the forehead.

"C'mon, let's let them rest."

Mingyu and Junhui leave the sick couple's room, slightly leaving the door open to keep a better eye on them. Wonwoo tightens his grip around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer. Minghao doesn't mind, the cold chills going away to Wonwoo's body heat. He turns around in Wonwoo's arms, burying his face into his chest.

"I love you." Minghao's voice gets muffled against Wonwoo's shirt, but the latter understood every word. He hugs Minghao tight, unwilling to let go of the boy. He tilts the boy's head up to look up at him. He plants a chaste kiss on Minghao's lips, ignoring that they're both sick.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to write, ngl. It sorta relieved me from my usual complicated stories that take way too long for me to finish.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed!! Comments, Kudos, whatever are nice. You do you :)
> 
> Bai


End file.
